roots_of_randomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Storm (Earth-613)
History Origin Elite Squadron Raising Hell While out on patrol one night with fellow teammate Draconian, a conversation brews between the two about joining different teams or perhaps a guild. Draconian tells him of an online blog for heroes registered for a guild known as To Be Filled. Introduction to Institution Crucible Personality Most of the time, Firestormblaze is known under his civilian identity Blake Storm, to be a self-absorbed, superficial, irresponsible, arrogant womanizer, who only cares for himself. Truthfully, he can be very cocky, arrogant and antagonistic, at times; and he unbelievably defiant; or more simply put as: "ass-hole." He was a small-time arsonist who was arrested several times for torching houses. Though it was never proven how, exactly, he did it. Truthfully, Firestormblaze is a dark vigilante with a personal vendetta against demons, and other underworld criminals. Traumatized by the death of his mother, he has sworn to rid the world of the the same demonic forces that took her from him. He is very paranoid and obsessive, which often makes it difficult for him to trust other people that aren't first tested and made close to him. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. He hates being lied to, or lied about; and has been known to have an ill tongue. In return, he doesn't lie unless someone clearly doesn't want his honest opinion in a certain matter. Otherwise, he is purely straight forward. He never likes to take sides in conflicts, and tries to listen to everyone's reasoning. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He sees war, and fights as games of domination, and enjoys toying with other people. Aside from his more serious nature, Firestormblaze almost always fails to suppress his perverted and flirtatious nature. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of opponents, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. However, he is perfectly capable of being very mature and serious, and shows a strong sense of wisdom that is usually shadowed by his usually foolishly silly personality. Blaze is seemingly unflappable, not showing fear whether he's being attacked, or threatened. He rarely shows any seriousness, but has been shown to be caring and protective of his family and friends. He tries not to let his emotions drive his actions. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Blaze has a fondness for pizza, girls, and fire. He has a knack for information, and that sometimes gets him in trouble. He is obnoxious and some-what egotistical. He has stated, that he knows the weakness of man. He claims he doesn't sleep. That isn't entirely true. He does sleep during the winter. As seen in his fight against Spellcaster, Blaze has a distaste for magic, and doesn't like to use it, or have it used on him. He believes that hate is a strong word, and is thrown around too much. He doesn't use it, and claims not to hate, anybody. Instead he uses the term, 'highly-dislike'. Appearance His civilian attire varies, but it is normal to see him in either black, red or white colored clothing. He prefers clothes that have long sleeves as they "contain the heat" but he isn't above wearing tank tops under his long sleeves just in case he needs to cool off. His vigilante gear consists of a red hoodie over a black tank top with black jeans, gloves and boots. Over his face he wears a gas mask to hide his identity and bandages over his wrists, ankles and neck. Powers and Abilities Powers Demonic Empowerment: Blake's blood is a thick gasoline-smelling liquid, his breath is hotter than fire, he possesses a prehensile tail that is kept hidden, and his internal temperature is six hundred degrees. *'Fire Breathing:' He has the capacity to breathe fire. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Healing' Electricity generation: He has the power to generate and discharge electricity from his body. *'Pyrokinesis:' Firestormblaze is capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. He can hurl fireballs, send in whirls of flames and send beams of fire. *'Aerokinesis:' Firestormblaze is capable of creating tornado-like vortexes, as well as controlling the air around him. *'Flight:' By creating a whirlwind underneath him, Firestormblaze can travel through the air. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' *'Expert Marksman' *'Skilled Linguist:' He is fluent in Japanese, German, Spanish, Russian and amongst other languages. *'Unpredictability:' It is difficult for anyone to know what Firestormblaze will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Expert marksman: Firestormblaze is an expert marksman able to use his weapons with ease, to pin, or even kill his opponent. Hand to hand combat (advanced): He is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. He can easily take on super powered, and non super powered opponents with ease. Adaptability: Due to his training in various fighting techniques, he can adapt to the moves or abilities of any opponent he faces. Detective skills: Firestormblaze is shown to have brilliant deductive skills and a genius intellect. Master hacker and computer technician: He has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. Genius-level intellect: Firestormblaze has a genius-level intellect, and knowledge of various topics in the scientific community. His scientific genius is a high threat to whoever he may encounter. Strategic planning: Firestormblaze is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situations and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. Resistance to telepathy: Firestormblaze is also experienced in keeping his mind from being read by telepaths. Strength level Weaknesses *'Mental state:' His healing abilities render his brain unreadable to telepaths, but its constant healing also makes him highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts, or mood swings without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle them. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome. *'Annoying:' Blake's mental state has also proven to make him a very irritating person to be around. Many people often eventually find themselves at wits' end around him; this makes for poor ability to cooperate with him in team efforts. Paraphernalia Equipment Mask: He wears a black mask used to hide his face. Katana: His Katana is his primary weapon which he uses for close ranged battles. Shuriken: Long range attack weapons. Wire: Firestormblaze uses his wire with a carabiner attached to the end, which allows the wire to anchor to any object that it wraps around. Gas pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows him to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. Bullet-proof coat: His long red coat is bullet proof. Transportation Motorcycle: Firestormblaze has his own personal mode of transportation, a customized sports coupe motorcycle. Relationships Main Article: '' Firestormblaze/Relationships'' Category:Insanity Category:Pyromania Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Storm Family Category:Hybrids Category:Demonic Form Category:Plasma Generation Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Martial Arts Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Multilingual Category:Fangs Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Fencing Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Musicians Category:Millionaires Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Acrobatics Category:Investigation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Occultism Category:Tracking Category:Escapology Category:Deception Category:Leadership Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Throwing Category:Firestormblaze Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Stealth Category:Atheists Category:Psychology Category:Criminals Category:Elite Squadron members Category:High Threats Category:Memory Disorders Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Fire Breath Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Former Vampires Category:Social Network Users Category:Guildbook Users Category:Vulnerability Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Shared Identities Category:Sold their soul